Senses
by amariys
Summary: Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Akashi tahu Kise miliknya. AKA my poor attempt at writing an omegaverse fic. AkaKise. Oneshot complete.


**Judul: **Senses

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **2990 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryota dan para anggota GOM lain.

**Pairing(s): **AkaKise

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Akashi tahu Kise miliknya. AKA my poor attempt at writing an omegaverse fic. AkaKise. Oneshot complete.

**Warning: **Omegaverse, yang mungkin bukan _cup of tea _untuk beberapa orang.

**A/N: **SAYA MEMBELOT DARI AOKISE! HAHAHAHAHAHAA! /no Oke, itu bohong. Saya masih cinta AoKise dan fic ini hanya pelampiasan keinginan saya dalam menulis omegaverse. Hanya saja, saya merasa sebagai Alfa Akashi akan menang dari Aomine, makanya cerita ini jadi AkaKise.

Untuk para pembaca yang belum tahu apa itu omegaverse, silakan bertandang ke fanlore . wiki / Alpha / Beta / Omega dengan menghapus spasi dan memperhatikan huruf capital. _It's a good reading material, I kid you not._

Selamat membaca.

* * *

**i. Scent**

Dia mengetahuinya dari bau—selalu dari bau.

Sebagai seorang Alfa, Akashi memiliki indra penciuman yang sangat baik. Sebagai seorang Alfa Murni, indra penciumannya mengagumkan. Bahkan di antara Alfa Murni lainnya pun kemampuan penciuman Akashi berada di tingkat yang sangat berbeda.

Karena itu, sudah sewajarnya dia menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari rahasia Kise. Walaupun mungkin kata rahasia kurang tepat digunakan di sini. Lagipula, Akashi hampir yakin bahkan Kise pun tidak menyadari _apa _dia sebenarnya. Tak masalah. Akashi tidak keberatan menjadi satu-satunya pemegang rahasia Kise.

Pertama kali Akashi menghirup bau itu adalah saat Momoi membawa Kise menemui Nijimura untuk pendaftaran. Dia hanya sedang kebetulan berada di sana, membicarakan data statistik anggota reguler Teikou dengan sang kapten, saat mereka mendekat dan untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya Akashi mencium bau yang menyita perhatiannya.

Bau Omega Murni yang masih berkembang.

Bau yang begitu manis dan lezat yang memenuhi rongga hidungnya dan membuatnya tidak memedulikan apa pun lagi. Semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya menjadi latar belakang buram yang tak berharga sementara indranya menajam pada bau itu, mencoba memilahnya dari bau Alfa dan Beta lain yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Sebelumnya Akashi hanya pernah mencium bau seperti ini saat bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya—Omega Murni pertama yang pernah dia temui—tapi jika bau Kuroko mengingatkannya pada vanila, langit musim panas dan _marshmallow_—semua hal yang menurutnya _terlalu _manis—maka bau Kise Ryouta jauh lebih memabukkan.

Akashi menarik napas dalam, menghirup bau si Omega dengan serakah dan berusaha mengidentifikasi komponen pembentuk feromon itu.

Jeruk segar—itu yang pertama kali dia dapatkan—diikuti dengan aroma padang bunga matahari serta sedikit kayu manis. Secara tidak sadar dia menyapukan lidah pada bibirnya, seolah dapat mencicipi kekayaan cita rasa yang dijanjikan oleh bau yang dia hirup. Sayang yang dia temukan hanya rasa asin keringat yang menempel di bibirnya sendiri.

Lalu Akashi harus merelakan bau itu menipis hingga berbaur dengan yang lain saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Perlahan dia membuka mata—yang bahkan dia tidak tahu sejak kapan terpejam—hanya untuk menemukan Nijimura yang menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan bertanya. Nampaknya dia sudah berusaha menarik perhatian Akashi untuk beberapa lama.

Akashi berdeham untuk menutupi kesalahannya, tapi dia memastikan tidak ada rona merah yang mengotori pipinya. Suatu usaha sia-sia untuk menutupi rasa malunya—tentu saja—karena Akashi tahu Nijimura dapat mencium perubahan yang tajam pada baunya karena malu. Untung saja Momoi seorang Beta. Kalau tidak, Akashi mungkin akan terpaksa undur diri dari sana.

Seringai di wajah Nijimura jelas menunjukkan dia tertangkap basah tengah melamun, tapi nampaknya kapten tim Teikou memutuskan untuk memaklumi kesalahannya kali ini. Akashi menghargai itu walaupun sisi Alfanya mendesis liar mendapat kebaikan hati dari Alfa lain.

"Seperti yang tadi kubilang," Nijimura memulai dengan ringan. "ini Kise Ryouta. Mulai sekarang dia akan berada di bawah bimbinganmu mengingat kalian sama-sama kelas dua dan tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu si anak baru kalau dia bersamamu."

"… Ah." Akashi mengulum senyum, memastikan untuk tidak memperlihatkan taringnya, sebelum melangkah maju dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Akashi Seijuurou. Senang berkenalan denganmu dan selamat datang di klub basket Teikou."

"Kise Ryouta! Senang berkenalan denganmu juga dan mohon bimbingannya, Akashi-_cchi_!"

Bau jeruk segar dan padang bunga matahari kembali mendominasi penciuman Akashi. Dia menahan diri mencecap rasa semu kayu manis yang seolah menempel di lidahnya dan memutuskan hanya menahan senyumnya.

_Kise Ryouta_, sisi Alfa Akashi mendengkur pelan. _His sweet little Omega_.

* * *

**ii. Sight**

Dia selalu memastikan Kise berada dalam bidang pandangnya.

Tidak peduli apakah itu saat latihan atau hanya saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di lorong sekolah. Tradisi para anggota reguler untuk makan siang bersama di kantin memberikannya keuntungan dalam kegiatannya mengamati Kise yang belakangan ini menjadi kegiatan favoritnya. Kise nampaknya tidak menyadari ketertarikan Akashi kepadanya, tapi tidak masalah. Sejak awal Akashi memang sangat berhati-hati dalam menunjukkan afeksinya—terlebih karena Kise masih belum mengetahui posisinya sebagai Omega.

Bibir Akashi terkulum menjadi senyum geli saat mengingat hal itu. Kise berinteraksi dengan para anggota reguler lainnya seolah dia seorang Alfa Murni dan tak ada satu orang pun selain Akashi yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Akashi masih dapat maklum. Lagipula, seorang Omega tidak dapat dibedakan dari Beta atau bahkan Alfa sebelum mereka memasuki proses Pendewasaan. Feromon khas mereka baru akan matang dan menguar saat itu, dengan segera memisahkan mereka dari dua kelompok lain yang lebih dominan. Omega Murni memiliki bau yang bahkan lebih samar dan dorongan mereka untuk mengalah pada Alfa tidak sekuat Omega pada umumnya; bahkan tak jarang mereka dapat melawan Alfa yang bukan berasal dari galur murni.

Sebagai Omega Murni yang belum dewasa, akan sangat mudah bagi Kise untuk bersikap layaknya seorang Alfa—apalagi saat dikelilingi oleh para anggota reguler Teikou yang semuanya Alfa Murni.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ada tanda-tanda khas seorang Omega yang Kise perlihatkan dan dalam pengamatannya mengenai si pirang, Akashi pun dapat melihat tanda-tanda itu dengan sangat jelas. Sayangnya, dia tidak selalu menyukai apa yang dia lihat.

Salah satu ciri khas Omega yang Kise tunjukkan adalah kedekatan alami terhadap sesama Omega. Akashi menduga ini alasan utama mengapa Kise begitu antusias setiap bertemu dengan Kuroko dan hampir terlihat terobsesi untuk memeluk Anggota Bayangan mereka. Sisi Alfa Akashi sedikit kesal melihat Omega-_nya _memilih untuk dekat dengan orang lain, tapi karena Kuroko juga seorang Omega, Akashi masih dapat meredam kekesalan itu. Dia hanya perlu menjaga ekspresinya netral saat Kuroko melemparkan seulas senyum penuh makna ke arahnya dari dalam pelukan Kise.

Omega tidak akan dapat menjalin hubungan dengan Omega lain. Kuroko bukanlah ancaman bagi Akashi dan karena itu kedekatannya dengan Kise dapat dikesampingkan.

_Aomine Daiki _adalah hal yang sepenuhnya lain.

Aomine Daiki adalah Alfa Murni. Aomine Daiki adalah pemain kunci tim basket Teikou yang memperkenalkan Kise kepada basket—sosok yang dipuja olehnya—sekaligus orang yang paling sering menerima ajakan _one-on-one _dari Kise.

Aomine Daiki—juga—adalah orang pertama yang Kise tatap dengan pandangan yang lebih dari sekadar afeksi kasual antar sesama teman.

Kalau saja Akashi tidak memiliki kendali sempurna atas sisi Alfanya, bukan tidak mungkin dia sudah mencongkel mata Aomine _dan _Kise saat pertama kali dia menyadarinya. Untuk sekarang, Akashi hanya dapat berpuas hati menyimpan gambaran itu di dalam benaknya.

* * *

**iii. Voice**

Dia merindukan suara Kise; atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dia merindukan suara Kise yang sarat dengan kegembiraan.

Akashi berusaha mengingat kali terakhir dia mendengar suara Kise yang tanpa tekanan dan kotak memorinya yang hampir tidak pernah melupakan apa pun—kecuali hal-hal yang memang tidak penting—memutar kembali kenangan sebelum Aomine mencapai Pendewasaannya. Dia menelan helaan napas berat sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada latihan para anggota tim reguler.

Kise dan Aomine ada di dalam lapangan—bermain sebagai anggota satu tim—melawan Midorima dan Murasakibara yang berada di tim lain. Sebelum Pendewasaan Aomine, permainannya dengan Kise selalu pantas untuk ditonton. Dinamika yang mereka berdua perlihatkan begitu memukau; gerakan mereka sangat kompak seolah-olah mereka berada dalam satu ritme napas yang sama. Jika saja Kuroko tidak ada di dalam tim mereka, Akashi yakin Kise akan menjadi partner utama Aomine.

Tentu saja, semua itu hanya berlaku sampai sebelum Pendewasaan Aomine. Setelahnya … _well_, bahkan Kuroko pun mengalami kesulitan menyeimbangi Aomine dan jarak yang semula tidak terlihat di antara mereka berdua kini menjadi semakin lebar. Akashi tahu hal ini akan menjadi masalah besar bagi tim basket mereka, karena jika bahkan Aomine dan Kuroko—pasangan Alfa dan Omega yang paling kompatibel di antara mereka—saja sudah tidak bisa bekerjasama, maka nantinya _kerja sama _akan benar-benar menjadi asing di Teikou.

Pada dasarnya Alfa selalu egois. Mereka memiliki naluri untuk membuktikan diri sebagai yang terbaik; konsep menerima bantuan dan bekerjasama dengan orang lain berlawanan dengan sifat primal mereka. Peradaban telah menekan naluri itu hingga para Alfa dapat bersosialisasi tanpa bertarung memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan, tapi tidak pernah cukup untuk mengubah sifat egois mereka. Keberadaan Kuroko—seorang Omega—di antara mereka merupakan satu-satunya alasan tim basket Teikou masih dapat bekerjasama; disusul dengan hadirnya Kise yang juga tidak keberatan untuk bekerjasama walaupun sampai sekarang dia masih menganggap dirinya Alfa.

Proses Pendewasaan Aomine yang datang terlalu cepat dengan segera menekan kedua Omega. Kehadiran Alfa Dewasa membuat para Omega merasa tidak nyaman; terutama saat Aomine sendiri tidak dapat mengendalikan perubahan yang tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya. Aomine menjadi _terlalu _hebat—bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri—sehingga para anggota lain enggan berurusan dengannya.

Dinamika tim mereka terkoyak seketika.

Kini Kuroko semakin sering ditarik ke bangku cadangan dan Kise tidak lagi berusaha membangun kerja sama dengan meminta _passing _saat berada dalam posisi bebas. Kehadiran mereka perlahan tertutup oleh para Alfa dan Akashi tahu keadaan ini hanya akan semakin buruk di masa mendatang, terutama saat Murasakibara, Midorima dan bahkan dirinya sendiri mengalami proses Pendewasaan.

Suara nyaring peluit yang ditiup Momoi menyentak Akashi dari lamunannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah papan nilai. Tim Aomine menang dengan perbedaan angka lebih dari sepuluh poin. Tentu saja. Dia memastikan menulis nilai itu pada catatan di tangannya sebelum kembali memperhatikan para pemain yang memberi penghormatan informal. Pandangannya yang terlatih dengan segera menemukan sosok Kise di sana.

Bibir Akashi membentuk garis tipis dalam kekesalan saat melihat raut wajah Kise yang tertekuk. Sementara itu Aomine bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Si pemuda berkulit _tan _memilih untuk menuju _bench _untuk beristirahat. Kalau bisa, rasanya Akashi sudah akan menghajar Aomine karena arogansinya.

Memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan kekesalannya untuk saat ini, Akashi mendekati Kise yang hanya berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Pandangannya bertemu dengan dua kolam cokelat madu yang sulit ditebak saat Kise akhirnya mendongak menatapnya. Senyum yang hadir di wajah Akashi muncul begitu saja—hampir seperti respon spontan sebagai balasan—dan saat dia memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, Akashi dapat mengakui suaranya sedikit lebih lembut dari biasanya.

"Kerja bagus, Ryouta."

Untuk sepersekian detik Kise hanya berdiri geming dengan tatapan kosong sebelum akhirnya sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik kaku membentuk tiruan senyum yang menyedihkan.

"Aah. Terima kasih, Akashi-_cchi_. Maaf, tapi aku ingin beristirahat sekarang."

Kemudian Kise berlalu dengan kalimat yang terdengar palsu. Rahang Akashi mengeras dan tangannya pun terkepal erat.

Dia dapat mendengar suara Kise bergetar menahan tangisan.

* * *

**iv. Touch**

Dia tidak bisa menahan diri menyentuh Kise.

Semenjak dia mencapai Pendewasaan—terima kasih kepada Murasakibara dan tantangannya—urgensi untuk menyentuh Kise semakin sulit untuk ditahan. Sisi Alfanya semakin menggila dan dia jelas-jelas tidak senang dengan kenyataan Omeganya dikelilingi oleh para Alfa Dewasa lainnya. Naluri Akashi memerintahkannya untuk menandai Kise; membubuhkan baunya pada tubuh si pirang hingga semua orang tahu Kise miliknya. Dengan begitu, dia akan dapat menghukum siapa pun yang berani menyentuh pasangannya.

Menekan hasrat itu bukanlah hal yang mudah; Akashi bersyukur selama ini dia memiliki kendali yang kuat atas dirinya. Walaupun bukan berarti dia mengabaikan kebutuhannya begitu saja. Setiap kali keinginan untuk menyentuh Kise menjadi tidak tertahankan, dia akan melakukannya. Hanya saja dia memastikan untuk menyentuh Kise dalam batasan normal—tepukan di bahu setiap mereka selesai latihan, sentuhan tangan samar saat mereka berjalan bersisian—yang hanya cukup untuk memuaskan sisi Alfanya sementara waktu.

Kise masih belum menyadari posisinya sebagai seorang Omega. Sudah sewajarnya. Proses Pendewasaan Omega berlangsung saat mereka sudah cukup dewasa; saat tubuh mereka sudah cukup berkembang untuk memiliki keturunan. Walaupun Omega laki-laki selalu steril, tapi konsep proses Pendewasaan yang harus dilewati tetap sama dengan Omega perempuan. Akashi menduga Kise dan Kuroko tidak akan mencapai Pendewasaan hingga akhir belasan.

Omega yang belum Dewasa biasanya tidak akan memperlihatkan karakteristik yang mencolok. Mereka tidak akan mencari sentuhan dari Alfa ataupun Beta dan belum memiliki naluri alamiah untuk mendekati Alfa yang menurut mereka akan dapat melindungi keluarga dan memberikan kemapanan. Karena itu, Akashi sama sekali tidak mengharapkan Kise membalas sentuhan-sentuhannya. Tapi nampaknya dikelilingi begitu banyak Alfa membuat naluri alamiahnya sebagai Omega semakin terlihat.

Dari awal, Kise memang orang yang _easy-going _dan nyaman dengan _skin ship_, tapi bahkan saat itu pun satu-satunya anggota reguler yang akan dia peluk hanya Kuroko. Sekarang pelukan Kise tidak lagi hanya ditujukan untuk Kuroko. Sekarang Akashi pun dapat merasakan kehangatan pelukan itu saat mereka berjalan pulang bersama atau saat Kise membutuhkan penghiburan.

Kise kini menghubungkan sentuhan Akashi dengan rasa nyaman dan aman. Akashi menganggapnya suatu kemenangan kecil yang berharga.

* * *

**v. Taste**

Pertama kali dia mendapat kesempatan mencicip rasa Kise adalah hari Kuroko mengundurkan diri dari tim basket.

Akashi tidak terkejut saat pelatih memberikannya surat pengunduran diri dari Kuroko. Dia dapat melihat betapa tertekannya Kuroko semenjak Aomine perlahan menarik diri darinya dan dari semua anggota tim. Berada di bawah tekanan para Alfa juga tidak membantunya menenangkan diri. Sejujurnya Akashi justru merasa lega dengan keputusan Kuroko. Setidaknya dengan begitu Kuroko tidak akan sakit hati lebih lama lagi.

Semua anggota reguler lain memberikan respon yang kurang-lebih sesuai perkiraan Akashi: Murasakibara tidak menunjukkan minat sedikit pun, Midorima hanya terdiam sebelum mengatakan Kuroko seharusnya memberitahukan keputusannya kepada mereka secara langsung. Aomine berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan keterkejutannya—walaupun seharusnya dia tahu sangat sedikit hal yang lolos dari mata Akashi—sebelum berjalan keluar dari gedung olahraga untuk membolos latihan. Akashi membiarkannya, karena saat itu perhatiannya terfokuskan pada satu hal yang lebih penting: Kise.

Dari semua orang yang mendengar berita pengunduran diri Kuroko, hanya Kise yang masih berdiri geming. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan bahkan dengan jarak beberapa langkah darinya pun Akashi dapat mencium kesedihan yang kuat bercampur dengan bau alami feromon Kise. Bau itu tidak menyenangkan dan Akashi menahan diri mengernyitkan hidung saat menciumnya. Kemudian dia mendekati Kise dan menariknya menuju ruangan kecil tempat kapten, wakil kapten dan pelatih biasa mengadakan rapat. Kise hanya mengikutinya tanpa berkata apa-apa—sebuah pembuktian dari perasaannya yang kacau saat ini.

"Duduk." Akashi berkata singkat setelah melepaskan tangan Kise. Dia memperhatikan dari sudut mata saat Kise dengan segera menurut—hampir secara otomatis—membuat suatu rasa puas seketika muncul dalam diri Akashi. Dia mengabaikan perasaan itu dan memilih duduk di sisi Kise. "Tenangkan dirimu, Ryouta. Walaupun Tetsuya mengundurkan diri, bukan berarti kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Ha ha, aku tahu Akashi-_cchi_. Maaf jika aku bereaksi berlebihan. Aku hanya … terkejut saat mendengar berita itu." Kise menjawab dengan senyum tipis. Senyum yang jelas-jelas dipaksakan.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura di hadapanku. Aku tahu kau dan Tetsuya sangat dekat. Wajar saja kau merasa kehilangan."

"Kehilangan? Hah, aku harap." Suara tawa Kise penuh dengan kebencian, membuat kedua alis Akashi terangkat. Dia tidak menyangka Kise dapat berekspresi seperti itu. "Aku tidak merasa kehilangan, aku merasa terkhianati. Kuroko-_cchi_ seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku! Aku kira kami teman! Aku kira kami cukup dekat untuk berbagi rahasia karena kami sama-sama Omega, tapi rupanya hanya aku yang merasa seperti itu."

"Kau sadar dengan posisimu sebagai Omega?"

Seketika itu juga kemarahan Kise seolah menguap. Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari; raut wajahnya terlihat lelah. "Yah, sulit untuk tidak menyadarinya saat para Alfa dan Beta di sekitarmu telah mencapai Pendewasaan sementara kau dan teman Omegamu tidak. Aku yakin Akashi-_cchi_ sudah menyadarinya sejak kita awal bertemu."

"Kau benar," Akashi mengangguk karena tidak ada gunanya menyangkal sekarang. "tapi aku tidak menduga kau juga sudah menyadarinya. Sikapmu sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Aku belum Dewasa, Akashi-_cchi_. Naluri untuk menunjukkan perut dan menyerahkan diri pada Alfa belum tumbuh di dalam diriku. Walaupun harus kuakui berada di antara kalian tidak benar-benar mudah. Karena itu aku lebih memilih bersama dengan Kuroko-_cchi_. Nampaknya sekarang aku tak punya pilihan selain membiasakan diri dan berharap tidak ada orang lain yang menyadari posisiku."

"Kau merasa tenang bersama dengan Kuroko yang sama-sama Omega. Aku dapat memahami itu. Tapi kau tidak perlu merasa tidak nyaman hanya karena Kuroko sudah tidak lagi di sini. Kau tentu tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengganggumu, Ryouta."

Kise mengulum senyum yang tidak sepenuhnya tulus. "Akashi-_cchi_, apa kau tertarik padaku? Semua sentuhan-sentuhan kecil itu … apa kau berusaha meyakinkan hanya kau yang menyentuhku?"

Akashi menahan napas. Seluruh tubuhnya terpaku—tak ada sedikit pun gerakan darinya—sampai akhirnya perlahan dia kembali menatap ke arah Kise. "Aku tidak memiliki hak melakukan itu. Kau Omega yang tidak terikat. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berhak melakukan itu."

"_Sekarang _aku bebas, tapi saat Pendewasaanku datang, aku membutuhkan pasangan. Lagipula, bukankah selama ini kau telah merayuku dengan caramu sendiri? Kau bahkan merasa terganggu saat aku dekat dengan Aomine-_cchi_."

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal," Akashi menjawab dengan hati-hati. "dan aku tidak akan meminta maaf kecuali kau merasa risih karenanya."

"Risih? Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merasa risih." Seringai di wajah Kise terlihat mengejek. Dia tertawa saat Akashi memicingkan mata. "Justru sebaliknya, Akashi-_cchi_. Aku merasa tersanjung dengan perhatianmu. Kau Alfa Murni yang hebat—bahkan aku pun bisa mengetahuinya—jadi mungkin sebaiknya aku yang bertanya … apa kau yakin memilihku? Kau bisa mendapatkan siapa saja yang kau mau, Akashi-_cchi_."

"Sekali lagi, kau benar." Akashi sama sekali tidak berniat merendahkan diri. "Aku memang bisa mendapatkan siapa saja, tapi aku merasa kau pasangan paling tepat untukku. Aku tidak menginginkan orang lain, Ryouta."

"Untuk saat ini. Belum tentu nanti kau tidak menemukan orang lain yang lebih menarik dariku."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menginginkan orang lain lagi," bahkan hanya membayangkan dia berpasangan dengan Omega selain Kise membuat Akashi tidak nyaman. Dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kise, membaliknya dan membawanya dengan lembut mendekati bibirnya. Lidah Akashi perlahan menyapu di atas nadi Kise yang berdenyut tegas dan seketika rasa segar jeruk dan manisnya kayu manis memenuhi lidahnya. Mata Akashi terpejam sesaat untuk menikmati rasa itu sebelum dia menarik diri. Saat itu dia tahu keputusannya benar.

"Kise Ryouta, biarkan aku menandaimu."

Napas Kise tercekat. Kemudian dia meregangkan lehernya—menunjukkan keseluruhan leher jenjang itu kepada Akashi—dalam satu gerakan penyerahan diri yang sempurna. Sisi Alfa Akashi dengan segera melompat ke permukaan. Sebuah geraman puas yang tak bisa dia tahan terdengar keras di antara mereka. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajah pada lekukan leher Kise, menghirup napas dalam-dalam saat bau feromon Kise menguar begitu kuat. Rangsangan pada saraf olfaktorinya membuat saliva memenuhi mulutnya. Dia kembali menyapukan lidah pada kulit Kise dan saat akhirnya rasa lapar serta naluri untuk menandai Kise menguasainya, Akashi membuka mulut sebelum menancapkan taringnya pada kulit tak bercela yang disajikan di hadapannya.

Gigi-gigi Akashi merobek kulit Kise cukup dalam hingga rasa darah menyentuh lidahnya. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara erangan Kise, diikuti dengan kedua tangan yang mencoba mendorongnya menjauh, tapi Akashi mengabaikannya. Dia hanya menggigit semakin keras dan menelan darah yang mengalir ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah puas, Akashi akhirnya menarik diri dan menjilat bekas luka yang dia buat. Campuran hormon khusus yang ada dalam salivanya membuat luka itu menutup hingga hanya menyisakan bekas berwarna keputihan. Akashi lantas membenamkan wajah pada leher Kise, sisi Alfanya mendengkur puas,

"_Mine_."

—**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **Terima kasih telah membaca. Review dari Anda membutuhkan transfusi darah karena menonton saat Akashi menandai Kise sedangkan Favorit dari Anda memilih untuk menghibur Kuroko yang kesepian.


End file.
